PLL - Downtown Scotland
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery and her best friend Hanna Marin sit in the garden outside the White Rose Hospital. They eat cookies and drink tea. "Hanna, you're like the sister I never had." says Aria. "I feel the same about you, Aria." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**PLL - Downtown Scotland**

**Aria Montgomery and her best friend Hanna Marin sit in the garden outside the White Rose Hospital.**

They eat cookies and drink tea.

"Hanna, you're like the sister I never had." says Aria.

"I feel the same about you, Aria." says a happy Hanna.

Aria is happy too.

Both girls are 17 years old and have been friends since they were 8 and met in school.

The White Rose Hospital is owned by Aria's parents, Doctor Byron Montgomery and Doctor Ella Montgomery.

Hanna's parents are not doctors. Tom Marin is RAF captain and Ashley Marin is a stay-home-mommy.

Aria study medicine since she's going to take over White Rose Hospital when her mom and dad retire.

The year is 1962 and it is June second.

"Do you still love summer?" says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"I do as well." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Hello, girls." says Ella as she walk up to Aria and Hanna.

"Hi, mom." says Aria.

"Hello, Mrs Montgomery." says Hanna.

"Aria, your father and I will be going to Glasgow to buy supplies so you'll get to be in charge here for a couple days. Remember that Mrs Frazer is still very weak and that old Mr Tauga cannot leave the grounds alone. He's suffering from amnesia and confusion. Doctor Redent can give you any other details you need." says Ella.

"Okay, mom. I understand." says Aria.

Ella and Byron leave in Byron's car.

Aria is a responsible girl so she can take care of things around the hospital for 2 days, while her parents are gone.

"No parents, it's party time!" says a very overexcited Hanna with a huge smile.

"Unfortunately not, Han. I have a hospital to run." says Aria.

Aria walk inside, grab a white labcoat, put it on and walk upstairs.

Hanna follow her best friend.

"Doctor Redent, what patient needs help first?" says Aria.

"Patient to first take care of is Mrs Gordon. She has weak eyes, young Lady Montgomery." says Doctor Raul Redent, the French doctor who is assistant chief of medicine under Byron and Ella and also their friend.

Doctor Redent doesn't speak very good English, but he is a really nice and talented doctor.

"Okay." says Aria as she grab a medkit and walk to room 22 7 where Mrs Anna Gordon is.

"Hello, Mrs Gordon. I am Aria. How do ya feel today?" says Aria.

"Bad. My eyes hurts so much: I barely see anything." says Mrs Gordon in a weak and sad tone.

"Let me give ya some eydrops to reduce the pain." says Aria as she gently put some eyedrops in Mrs Gordon's eyes.

"Thank you, young Aria." says Mrs Gordon.

"I want all of dad and mom's patients to feel as good as possible." says Aria with a sweet smile.

Mrs Gordon cannot see Aria, but she hear the true sweetness in Aria's voice.

"Very nice." says Mrs Gordon.

"Do you want tea or coffee?" says Aria.

"I'd like a glass of wine." says Mrs Gordon.

"You're weak...no alcohol." says Aria.

"Should have guessed that you'd say that." says Mrs Gordon.

Aria leave the room.

"Han, grab a labcoat. I'm goin' to need a co-worker." says Aria.

Hanna grab a white labcoat and put it on.

"Who's the next patient?" says Aria.

"Mr Evans next one is." says Doctor Redent.

Aria and Hanna walk to room 28 1 where Mr Victor Evans is.

Mr Evans is in the RAF, Aria and Hanna assume because of the RAF coat that hang over a chair next to Mr Evans's bed.

"Hello, Mr Evans. I am Aria and this is my friend Hanna." says Aria.

"Hello, ladies. Can I have some painkillers? My legs still hurt a lot." says Mr Evans.

"Sure." says Aria as she give Mr Evans 3 painkiller pills and also pour him a glass of cold water.

"Thanks." says Mr Evans.

"You a pilot, sir?" says Hanna.

"I am, young lady." says Mr Evans.

"Cool." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

Aria and Hanna move on to the next patient, a woman who is angry because she broke her left leg when she was drunk.

"Mrs Braatwoll is very angry. She says rude stuff all the time." says Aria, warning Hanna about what sort of woman Mrs Molly Braatwoll is.

Aria and Hanna enter room 29 2 where Mrs Braatwoll is.

"Fuck away!" scream Mrs Braatwoll in anger.

Mrs Braatwoll is quite beautiful, but because of her anger no one like her.

Aria try to ignore all the rude evil things that Mrs Braatwoll says, while treating Mrs Braatwoll.

"Dumb blonde, ye should go suck off a man! That's probably all you're good at." says Mrs Braatwoll.

"Why are you so angry?" says Hanna.

"This!" says Mrs Braatwoll as she gesture to her broken leg.

56 minutes later, Aria and Hanna has helped each of the patients that are in the hospital at the time.

Aria and Hanna walk to Aria's bedroom.

Once in Aria's room, they take off their labcoats.

"Here, Han." says Aria as she pour a glass of wine for Hanna and one for herself.

"Thanks." says Hanna, happy that she get something to drink.

"I think it's time for TV now." says Aria as she switch on her TV.

Aria actually has color TV, a something that's quite new, but Aria's family has good money and can afford to have color TV.

The show 'Laughs and Love' appear on the screen. It is Aria and Hanna's favorite TV show.

Hanna often watch TV at Aria's since Hanna don't have color TV at home.

46 minutes later, Aria cook dinner while Hanna take a shower.

"La la la, me is a cutie!" sings Hanna as she wash her seductive body.

"Mmm, nice!" says Aria as she taste a bit of the food she's cooking.

22 minutes later, Aria and Hanna eat dinner.

After the dinner, Aria and Hanna stop Mr Thomas Tauga from leaving as he often try to do.

"Stop! You're not allowed to go anywhere, you're sick." says Aria.

"Leave me alone!" scream Mr Tauga.

"No." says Hanna.

Aria and Hanna lead Mr Tauga back inside.

"Bloody crap!" says Mr Tauga in anger.

"Calm down, please." says Aria.

Once they manage to get Mr Tauga to his room, Aria inject him with a medicine that makes him sleep.

"Is this old guy always such a bitch?" says Hanna.

"Unfortunately, yes." says Aria.

"Wow..." says Hanna.

"I know. He's crazy." says Aria.

"Do you think he'll ever get better?" says Hanna.

"Maybe. At least I hope he will." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

The next day.

Aria enter room 05 2 where Mrs Laura Frazer is.

"Mrs Frazer, do you feel any better today?" says Aria.

"No, unfortunately I feel worse..." says Mrs Frazer.

"I have your breakfast and medications right here." says Aria.

"Thanks...uh...what was your name?" says Mrs Frazer.

"Aria...Aria Montgomery." says Aria.

"Of course." says Mrs Frazer.

"Here. This should reduce the pain a bit." says Aria as she help Mrs Frazer to take her meds.

"Okay..." says Mrs Frazer.

Mrs Frazer than eat breakfast while Aria moce on to the next patient.

Aria enter room 06 3 where Mr Carl Winterleaf is.

"Who is there?" says Mr Winterleaf, who is blind and cannot see, but hear the door opening.

"It's Aria, the daughter of Doctor Montgomery." says Aria.

"Today's time for surgery, right?" says Mr Winterleaf.

"Yes. My parents aren't here, but Doctor Redent will perform your surgery, sir. Do not worry, he's a very good doctor." says Aria. "I'm here to prepare you for the surgery."

"Okay, thanks." says Mr Winterleaf.

Aria prepare Mr Winterleaf for his eye-surgery.

Aria knows how to do this. She's done it several times before.

12 minutes later.

"Hello. Doctor Redent my name is." says Doctor Redent as he enter the room.

"Hello, doctor." says Mr Winterleaf.

Doctor Redent and Aria help Mr Winterleaf to the surgical room.

"Assist me, you would...?" says Doctor Redent.

"Yes, doctor." says Aria.

She isn't a licensed surgery-room nurse, but Byron and Ella still allow Aria to assist during surgery because they know that she has experience and is skilled.

Aria put on surgery-gloves.

"Sleeping-medication." says Doctor Redent.

"Yes, doctor. Here." says Aria as she gives a small bottle of liquid sleeping-meds to Doctor Redent.

Doctor Redent pour some of it into a small glass.

Mr Winterleaf drink it and fall asleep.

At the same time, Hanna is in her bedroom.

She put on a black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

Hanna then put on her white sneakers and then goes to a nearby bus stop to wait for a bus to take her out to White Rose Hospital.

"Awww." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

Once she arrive at White Rose Hospital, Hanna walk up to a nurse and says "Where's Aria?"

"Hello, Miss Marin. Your friend is assisting in surgery at the moment." says the nurse.

"Okay, Melody." says Hanna.

"I can get you some ice cream while you wait." says the nurse, apparently named Melody.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Nurse Melody Ramsay gives Hanna some cute raspberry ice cream.

Hanna eat the ice cream while waiting for Aria.

Several nurses walk around. They carry medkits or trays of food.

Because she is a friend of Aria, Hanna know many of the nurses and they are sweet.

45 minutes later, Aria and Doctor Redent are finished with Mr Winterleaf in the surgical room.

"Okay...all done." says Aria as she takes off her gloves and her labcoat.

"Thanks, Aria. Take rest of day off and spend with friend of yours." says Doctor Redent.

"Hello, Hanna." says Aria when she sees Hanna.

"Hello, Aria." says Hanna.

Aria and Hanna are happy to see each other.

"Cool that you're here." says Aria.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

Aria and Hanna walk to Aria's bedroom.

"You're allowed to do surgery?" says Hanna.

"No, not on my own. I'm not a doctor yet, but I am allowed to assist Doctor Redent or my parents." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah, girl." says Aria.

Hanna sit down and continue to eat her ice cream.

Aria grab her Gibson SJ 200 acoustic guitar and starts to play a sweet song.

"Awesome!" says Hanna, all childish and adorable.

"I'm glad ya like it, Han." says Aria.

"Very sweet." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Aria.

22 minutes later, Hanna and Aria play chess and talk.

"Uh...how does it go being in charge?" says Hanna.

"Really good. I'm a responsible girl." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Do you wanna have a boyfriend...?" says Hanna.

"Yes, if I can find someone who's nice to me." says Aria.

"Me wanna have a boyfriend, a guy who can give me pleasure." says Hanna.

"Alright, Hanna." says Aria.

"Yeah, Aria." says Hanna.

The next day.

Byron and Ella return.

"Hello, mom and dad." says a happy Aria, giving her parents hugs.

"Hello, sweetie. How's it been while we were away?" says Ella.

"Good. I took care of things around here, mom." says Aria.

"That's wonderful." says Ella.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yes." says Ella.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
